UAVs (also known as aerial drones) are rapidly becoming accessible to businesses and individuals. For example, certain businesses may utilize UAVs to deliver products to customers. As another example, an individual may fly a UAV for recreational purposes.
Airspace at certain locations may be congested with a relatively high number of UAVs. Further, certain airspaces may be regulated for safety. For example, airspace around an airport, a professional sporting event, and/or the like may be regulated so as to restrict a number of UAVs therein.
Moreover, many UAVs may arrive at a particular location in the course of a day. For example, various business-related UAVs may arrive at a location at or proximate an airport, within a metropolitan area, and/or the like. As can be appreciated, numerous UAVs arriving at a particular location may cause the UAVs to interfere with one another or other vehicles (such as commercial aircraft) at or proximate to the location.
UAVs may not be allowed to fly proximate to or land at certain locations. Typically, in regions where UAVs are allowed to land, human intervention is required to land the UAVs. With increased use, UAVs may outnumber commercial aircraft within an airspace. As such, in the future, human-based management and control of UAV traffic may prove difficult, if not impossible.